


Marvel Shorts and unfinished works

by slidepool



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, M/M, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slidepool/pseuds/slidepool
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Tags will update as chapters update.





	1. Wakanda Stucky

(Inspired by the second end credits scene in Black Panther. I wrote this kinda rushed so it's not my best.)

//Wakanda. 3 hours after the extraction of hydra in Bucky. Steve had been alerted as soon as it was over and was relieved that it was successful.//

Steve enveloped Bucky tightly. The blonds hand intertwined in Bucky's dark hair as it held the back of his head. His other free hand wrapping around Bucky's back, holding him close to his chest. "Oh, Bucky," Steve said breathlessly as he nuzzled into Bucky.   
Using his only arm Bucky tried his best to hold onto Steve, burying his face within Steve's shoulder. His hand grabbed a fistful of Steve's shirt, vowing to never let go. It was over, hydra was finally gone and couldn't control him anymore, not if Steve had anything to say about it. T'challa smiled fondly at the two, glad to have done some good after the whole mess of a civil war. Steve took a moment to face T'challa "You've brought back my world T'challa, and I can never repay you enough for that. So if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask." Steve said looking straight into the king's eyes, continuing to cradle Bucky close. The king smiled "it's my pleasure Captain, I'll hold you to it."

•••

"I'm glad you brought them." Shuri said smiling up at her brother full knowing the consequences of bringing in outsiders. "Me too, he really should be thanking you though. You did most of the work technically. I only brought him here." He smiled back as Shuri laughed "He already has, a bunch of times actually. He really cares a lot about Barnes." T'challa nodded, turning his gaze back to the two friends "Indeed he does." They both watched from a distance as Steve and Bucky rekindled their bond. Bucky teasing Steve's more than stubble but not quite yet a beard look, while Steve lovingly playing with Bucky's long hair and tried braiding a strand.

(#nospoilers Then infinity war never happened and Thor squished Thano's like the gross rejected grape/raisin he is).


	2. Unfinished Stony

(Tony hosting a party of sorts at the avengers tower with some Stony sprinkled in)     

Steve's Pov  
'I can believe I'm doing this.' I thought as I watched the party in front of me 'To think Thor talked me into this, Thor of all people or um gods' I swirled my drink and stared at the party in front of me "I didn't expect you tonight Capsicle" I looked up as Tony approached me, his eyes scanning my half empty glass of beer "I thought you couldn't drink?" he asked as he looked up at me with an eye brow raised "I can't get drunk off it, I like the taste of some though." I explained as he nodded and muttered a 'that sucks' under his breath. I expected him to leave and join back into the party as he usually does, he'll usually check up on me from time to time, but this party seemed to be an exception. He sat on the stool next to me and order something small. "You don't have to stay with me you know" he glanced at me as he received his drink and took a quick sip "I know, am I not allowed to have a drink with you?" I shrugged "I'd didn't think you would want to. Not with all this excitement." Tony shook his head lightly and took my drink, setting it next to his "Well I want to, now how about we stop talking and you follow me." I nodded as he led me to an empty hallway, tinted windows lined the walls as the city below sparkled with light, natural and artificial. "Never gets old," Tony muttered as he stared out "but on another note, I owe you a dance." I huffed out a laugh "And here I thought you'd forgotten." I smiled as he reached for my hand, gently intertwining them. "Now why would I do that?" He said as he raised his eyebrows and gave me a playful look. As we reached the end of the hallway he pushed open the doors revealing a big, well-decorated room. The other Avengers and some friends wandering about and chatting amongst each other. Of course only Tony would think of hosting two parties at the same time; though the orchestra, which sat in the middle of the room, was a bit of a surprise as well dressed men and women sat well placed to play and ready to impress.

Plans:(leads him to an empty room that has a wonderful view of the city below (at night with all the lights on) and has some live Classical music (or they can hear the orchestra in the other room) and they dance. They have to keep their relationship a secret so when they dance they are all lovey-dovey (neither Tony nor Steve are ready to go public))


End file.
